Systems for detecting whether a subject is a living body have been known. For example, a system that performs biometric authentication by using the iris or irises of a subject's eyes is known. There are also known technologies for suppressing false detection when an artificial eye or a photograph is presented to a camera. For example, a system is known to guide the line of sight of a person at random to check whether the eyeballs are authentic before capturing an image of the irises. There has heretofore been disclosed no method for detecting whether a subject is a living body by checking a next action made with the eyes closed.
Conventionally, the user to be detected has always needed to stand in front of a camera with the eyes open and make an action such as moving the eyes. The user has needed to then wait for the completion of iris verification with the eyes maintained open. There has thus been a problem of poor usability during living body detection.